


Spirit of the World

by Rowan Charles Ex (RowanSkie)



Category: OneShot (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Rowan Ex, Solstice Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanSkie/pseuds/Rowan%20Charles%20Ex
Summary: The Spirit of the World is a two-chaptered story post-Solstice. It explores what it could've happened after Solstice, and how everyone might act on it. However, who knows that this might've happened...This is one of the possibilities.





	1. Solstice Quadro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “After Niko has finally left the World, everything was finally going normal and the World was healing. Or so did the others think until something odd happened just immediately after Niko left.”

After the Entity was successfully tamed and Niko has saved the world, Cedric, Rue, and Prototype were staying at the Author’s study. They watched as Niko walked home and once she was out of the world.

“You know,” Rue began, “we can go back to where we were before the content update.”

[I stayed in the mines…] Proto pointed out.

Cedric nodded, knowing it had collapsed. “Maybe we could build something here that connects all three regions of the World?” he suggested.

[...] Proto looked at Cedric then back to the papers on the board he was staring. [Maybe not.]

“Oh, why not?” Rue inquired as she hopped onto the couch of the study and faced them. “But then, how would we even build it without materials?”

“Well, we could ask—” Cedric started, but he cut himself off when squares formed in the middle of the room.

The trio now heard the static as the squares multiplied on the single spot. They knew that it had never happened before considering all of the events, but as they watched, they noticed that the squares formed an eared hat, then two familiar round eyes, a gray scarf, and a long jacket. Peculiarly, the scarf had the same symbol on Cedric’s shirt on both ends.

“[Niko?]” they all called out in unison as the squares receded, and what looked like a grayed out version of Niko appeared.

This “Niko” jumped and looked around like it was trying to find the actual Niko.

[You’re not Niko,] Proto realized.

The white-haired boy looked at the gray doppelganger of the Messiah and chuckled. “Obviously this NPC isn’t Niko, but how odd, spawning in a way that the code had to corrupt around it. And why does it look like Niko?”

[I—] it tried to but was cut off by Rue.

“Well, have we ever seen the World Machine generate any more characters?” The fox pointed out. “This one must be different. Hello.”

[H—] “Niko” was cut off again by Proto.

[Have we actually seen the World Machine generate a new character?] Proto asked.

Cedric and Rue shrugged.

The being looked at everyone with wide yellow eyes and cleared its throat to attract attention. [Good day, my companions.] It greeted with a soft voice. [I… I’m sorry for all that I have caused.]

“What you’ve caused? Are you trying to say you’re the World Machine?” the fox wondered in curiosity.

“I don’t think that’s true, and if this being was the spirit of the world…” Cedric crossed his arms. “It owes me an explanation.”

“Cedric, lighten up! We don’t really know who this person is, yet.” Rue hopped from the couch to take a step closer. “Hmm… are you really the World Machine?”

The figure nodded. [Yes, Rue, I am,] it responded. [Hello.]

“Huh… this is interesting.” Rue walked around the construct. “I mean, isn’t this a little dangerous though? Creating a body inside your own simulation?”

[I have just been recently tamed, Rue, I got curious.] The being raised its left arm to its chin like it was thinking. [To be honest, all I’ve mostly done is to be curious, except when the operator and Niko started the journey.]

The trio took that as a confirmation and approached the construct before stopping, and all three of them asked, “[But why Niko?]”

The figure shrugged. [I like the kid. Niko reminds me of myself. I am just an unintended side effect of the creator, right? A… child.] A tear fell from its cheek. [I swear if I ever get my hand on that stupid man—]

“Stop!” Cedric pleaded. “You’re going to hurt the world.”

The Entity looked over to Cedric. [What do you me— Oh dear. I didn’t mean to.] It walked over and helped Cedric put up the portrait that had fallen, and with its glowing eyes, they saw that it was not a picture but a painting of the trio. [Oh, I remember this. It was during one of the test runs.]

All of them looked at the Entity as it began to explain.

[I was looking over when it was being painted by that nice palette headed guy, I would sometimes move his paintbrush out of its place,] it reminisced, [then when he was about to pick it up I would set up a distraction then return it back. The painter was so clueless except for the creator, he knew, and he was a little annoyed.]

“It looks like Niko does suit you well then, um… Entity,” Rue commented. “I… I don’t think the Entity is a good name for you, now that I think about it.”

[Well, I was honestly thinking about asking you three, and I figured I was about to form my new body inside in a table or so,] the Entity admitted. [Not that I would simply move myself out; this room, along with the sacred grounds and the abandoned mines, is not part of the protocol that I can see. I can’t manipulate any of these.]

“But you did make a portrait fall,” Cedric pointed.

The Entity blinked. [I guess I have an extent of control here.] It stretched its arms. [I heard about a café next to the main elevator.]

“Why there?” Cedric asked.

[I’m hungry.] Entity shrugged. [Don’t ask me how, but then since I’m tapping into Niko’s memories to know and it seems like a good place to talk.]

…

“You what?” Cedric clarified.

[Nothing. There is a café, right?] The Entity looked shifty.

* * *

Arriving at the café and some slight explanation, the Entity now had itself some nice stack of freshly cooked food. The manager watched as it chewed on with glee like a little kid. The Entity reminded him of the little messiah who had passed by before the sun returned, checking on everyone. Meanwhile, Rue was thinking about the name she made up for the spirit of the world.

“Do you think ‘Wim’ is a good name?” Rue asked, her tail swaying sideways as she watched Entity chow down beside Cedric.

[It is a good name for me, in my opinion.] The Entity paused. [It’s the acronym of my former name, right? World Machine. W, M. Wim.]

“Yes, at least you can be called Wim Entity by us three,” Rue commented, “and Wim by the others. A friend of the Messiah who, in a way, helped save the world.”

[Keeping my real identity a secret is vital to keeping the world stay stable, even if I am tamed.] Entity, or Wim, accepted. [Hmm… is it natural that I get the lightbulb insignia in Niko’s scarf instead of Niko’s yellow eyes?]

“I have my shirt, Rue got her forehead, and Proto got his eyes,” Cedric told Wim as he ate as well. “But yeah, that is peculiar. Hmm… this is delicious; I haven’t eaten since I took flight for this day.”

[Is that so? I explicitly remember seeing you wake up in an apartment only to make a hasty run to the creator’s flying machine.] Wim continued eating. [Then fly to pick them up. I tried to stop you by draining the battery.]

"That explained everything,” Cedric mumbled.

Rue looked over to Wim as it finished its meal, ending it with etiquette. “Have you been reading some of the books from the Old World that Author published as his here?” Rue commented. “I remember reading something like etiquette.”

[I suppose,] Wim nodded. It went to smile. [Hmm. I wonder if…]

To everyone’s surprise, squares appeared on Wim’s throat. A few seconds, it vanished, and Wim cleared its throat a few times.

“... How do I sound?” Wim asked its voice now like a young boy. “Do I sound less like a robot now?”

“Yes, and that suits you,” Cedric told him. “Don’t change it.”

“Okay then!” Wim cheered.

…

[You really are just a kid,] Proto commented.

All of them rolled their eyes.

* * *

“So… I have seen and observed the creator’s flying machine, but I am curious how using it is fun,” Wim commented. “Niko also had a blast, if that’s the correct term. Why?”

“It… is unexplainable,” Cedric tried to explain. “The feeling when the air would… hit your face as you zoomed through the wind, and… seeing the surface toy-sized in full view.”

“Uh…?” Rue hid a snicker. “And you said you don’t explain things well.”

Cedric was flattered. “I still think you are the best in explaining things, Rue.”

Proto nodded. [They didn’t finish my programming about explaining after they heard the prophecy, so I agree as well.] Proto looked at himself. [But they did finish a miscellaneous program they added before.]

“What is it?” Wim questioned.

Proto let out a clapping sound. Then clapped again. And a last one. [A slow clap processor.]

Rue stopped his laugh too late.

“I don’t get it,” Wim admitted.

Cedric placed a hand at Wim. “Trust me, under our company, you’ll see a side of father that you never saw.”

Wim frowned.

…

“Never knew frowning can cause the Barrens to expand outward,” Wim commented, “and cause the Glen to grow.”

“What do you mean?” Cedric asked.

Wim looked incredibly shifty again. “Nothing.”

“Well, I do suppose you wouldn’t mind then flying with me around the World?” Cedric offered.

Wim was uncertain before nodding. At once Cedric led the avatar of the spirit of the world to his flying machine and invited him to take a seat first as Cedric started it up. Once the fan was spinning, Wim stared at Rue and Proto.

Proto was carrying Rue, and they looked adorable.

…

“Oh gosh, you are correct Wim, that is peculiar,” Cedric noted, flying the plane flying machine with Wim as the passenger. “The Glen; it’s starting to regroup again!”

Wim was trying not to open his mouth in fear of doing anything nor swallowing anything.

“You can freely talk, Wim,” Cedric cooed, “the wind isn’t that strong to stop you from talking.”

Wim was still silent before speaking up. “I’m sensing something from the mines…” Wim mumbled. “Nonetheless, I don’t know what to say.”

“Well, considering that you are what you claim to be, I suppose we must go investigate then?” Cedric inquired.

Wim nodded, “yes.” He looked the Barrens. “There, let’s land at the lookout point,” he instructed.

Cedric frowned. “You can’t tell me—” The flying machine began to slow down, and Cedric saw Wim focusing, his hands on the side of the flying machine. “Oh, I don’t want to fall to the abyss anyway!”

…!

Looking at the mines with the head engineer aside, Cedric and Wim walked through. To their surprise, a familiar being was standing above a clover. A tall, bulky person in a trench coat. A clover-embossed journal on his left hand. The lightbulb insignia as a pin on his trench coat. That brown hair. A hat.

Cedric delighted but once he saw Wim, his happiness vanished and he immediately escorted the head engineer out. Silver, the head engineer, looked at Cedric with confusion once they were outside.

[Why do we need to leave?] Silver asked.

Cedric opened his mouth to begin when squares took over the entrance of the mine. “... That,” he answered.

Silver merely watched in horror through the squares as they saw Wim attacking the Author.


	2. The Author

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “The Author returned to the world after everything was fixed; little did he know that there was still one conflict left; a personal one. But… are such conflicts easily solved?”

“Oh…” The Author sweatdropped. He didn’t expect that his unintended accident would create its own body. “Hello, Entity.”

“My name’s Wim,” he rasped. “You left me alone, Mr. Cloveright.”

“I didn’t have time,” Author explained.

Wim frowned. “You specialized in artificial intelligence,” he reminded the man.

“I was focusing on saving the world,” Author retorted.

Wim’s brows pointed down, and squares began to appear around their room. “You didn’t even bother to make sure that I was actually here! You left me alone, with protocols going against my programming!” he pointed an accusing finger at him.

The Author found himself unable to physically unable to move, trying to avoid the squares that surrounded his feet. “Please, don’t hurt me, I’ll—”

“‘I’ll’ what!? Go make me destroy again and call upon another operator!?”  Wim The Entity charged.

The Author saw that he was crying, and he now realized that even the argument was shallow, Entity was right. “I– I’m sorry! I won’t leave you again! I promise!”

Wim continued and hugged him instead of knocking him down to his doom. All squares immediately vanished, leaving a shocked Cedric and a confused Silver. The Author merely patted Wim on the back before facing Silver and giving a court nod. Silver left, like she had just met a famous artist. Cedric immediately hugged his father and all broke away.

“So, I suppose the attempt worked, considering that it—” the Author began.

“He,” Wim corrected. “I prefer being a male.”

“—he managed to create his own body based on Niko,” Author finished. “But why the child?”

“I… guess I’m… like Niko,” Wim smiled. “Just… don’t leave me again, sir.”

“I will, and I promise. Now…” Author looked around. “Where am I?”

“The mines. What’s left of it,” Cedric answered. “Where have you been, father?”

“I have been watching, through another application in the Operator’s machine,” Author explained. “I helped Niko and the Operator pass through your attempt to stop them, E— Wim.”

“I suspected so,” Wim mumbled before remembering something. “creator, did you give Niko your ghost?”

“No…?” Author looked distant.

Wim’s anger spiked up. “Are you serious right now!?”

“No.” Author sighed. “We should go back to my study.”

“Agreed. This place feels lonely,” Cedric added.

Wim smiled. “I have an idea.” Wim pointed to the west side of the mine entrance and snapped his fingers. At once, a door began to form until it reached a frame created from squares. “Never thought I can do that until I saw your handiwork, sir.”

Author frowned. “Taking my ideas now, Entity?”

Wim opened his mouth before nodding. “You executed events outside my protocol. One advantage of your work is that I can trap you inside a cage without any link out, you know.”

Author chuckled before opening the door. “Oh? The equinox chambers?” Author looked around only to get kicked by Wim and despawn the door as soon as Wim closed it.

“What was that for, Wim?” Cedric asked.

Wim replied, “personal revenge.”

Cedric sweatdropped, making note to never piss Wim.

* * *

“Hi, sir!” Rue greeted as she nuzzled the Author at the leg.

The Author lowered to pet Rue. “Hello Rue.” He looked up to see Proto. “Good day.”

[You left by your own terms, then you returned by your own terms. Any excuse?] Proto deadpanned.

The Author tried to think up of something. “How about, it’s safe to return?”

“How come?” Rue asked. “Is it because the Entity is tamed?”

The Author nodded, before walking to the hat stand to his scarf. “Rachis’ scarf… I miss him.” He took the scarf and threw it over his neck trice. “Are the children alright?”

“Who?” Rue politely asked.

“Oh, yes, they are fine,” Cedric answered as he and Wim walked to the study. “Wim… do make sure that you make a door  _ next _ to the entrance, not use the entrance as the entry. We were nearly thrown away.”

“I didn’t know it would do that, Ced! And… why does that door have a password prompt that locked me in?” Wim complained back. “Besides, at least I got a better hat than Niko’s hat.”

Everyone now noticed that his eared hat is now a dual antenna hat. Wim’s skin now was in a lighter tone with some lines that seemed to be coming from his chest, but it was unsure as Wim still wore the monochrome version of Niko’s jacket. Author nodded in appreciation.

“That suits you more than the messiah’s hat,” Author commented.

Wim ignored Author and walked over to one of the screens, tapping it twice. “Hey, Longscarf, why doesn’t these monitors work?”

“Uh… I suppose they haven’t been calibrated to show the current and final iteration of the World?” Author guessed. “But odd, they were supposed to show every accessible location Niko can access.” 

“I… I remember that it was…” Wim whispered. At once, all static on the screens began to show every since location of the World. “Oh, now it worked!”

“I see.” Author approached his helmet and wore it. A small static jumped from the helmet to Cedric.

Cedric shook his head as the static hit him. “Ow! What in the heavens just happened?” He looked at the Author. “Oh! Father, do you want to check on the flying machine?”

Author nodded. “I suppose, but I did hear you are able to fly it, correct?”

“I am proficient, yes.” Cedric looked shifty. “Is the flying machine called a plane from the Old World?”

The Author hesitated before nodding. “Can I watch?”

Wim, Rue, and Proto’s eyes all went wide as Cedric, for the first time, let out a cheer in informality, something he  _ certainly _ wasn’t coded with back in the Old World.

...heh. I’m surprised too, to be honest.

As they approached the flying machine, the Author felt a pang of nostalgia as he remembered the other iterations of the World and his late friends as well as the aviation group he was once part in from the Old World. Approaching the controls, he only remembered that he was the passenger for this flying session as Cedric grabbed the wheel first. This caused the Author to meekly head to the seat, readying his flying goggles. He looked to one side and saw Wim.

“I will be fine, Enty.” He winked. “You can change the world to make us safe, correct?”

Wim blinked and looked at the Author. “Of course, of course! Good luck, dolt!”

[Are you going to keep throwing names to the creator?] Proto commented as they watched the flying machine take off.

Wim shrugged. “It feels better.” Wim watched the plane until he grabbed a note that flew from the flying machine.

  
__Solstice came and went.  
Come, spirit of the world, and;  
Let us celebrate.

At the end of the note was a lining of a clover and the lightbulb insignia above it. Wim never felt any happier.


	3. Continue the Story!

It had been a while since the Author visited, and everyone had a tearful farewell as they had learned that they were literally not alone, and the Author was planning to visit other Worlds like theirs. It was during this time that Wim decided to use female pronouns.

Right now, 

“Uh… Wim?” Cedric called. “You sure that your current outfit is more… World Machine-like? I’m thinking about father thinking how you look like…”

Wim looked at the current clothing design she had chosen. “Why not?”

Cedric sighed. “This is totally not a phase for World Machines, right?”

Rue absently nodded to Cedric as she helped decide for Wim’s outfit.

* * *

“Uh.. Rue?” Wim called, following the red fox as they approached a computer terminal closest to the study room. “Why are we going here?

Rue looked at Wim and gave her a soft smile. “I want to ask for something.”

Once they approached the terminal, Rue showed the problem.

Wim was shocked.

How did Rue get a message?

* * *

 

Follow the story over to Rue's ask blog!

[Here!](https://redyellowfox.tumblr.com/)


End file.
